


You Won't Stay

by tinycrown



Series: adored characters: anduin [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 8.3 Spoilers, Anduin being depressed, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: Wrathion won't stick around for him.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: adored characters: anduin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221878
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	You Won't Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



After N’zoth’s defeat, Wrathion had come to him. 

The dragon sought out the comfort of the Light after the constant assault to his well-being of nothing but the darkness, shadows looming in the corners of his bright, bright eyes. Strangled by the void, subjected to its shrieks and its whispers. He was told that Wrathion had nearly been corrupted- if not for his own strength, would have fallen just like the rest of his flight within just a few short, terrifying moments. 

Anduin has nearly lost him in the same month they’d been reunited, and he hadn’t known about it until he’d torn it straight from Wrathion’s mind himself. The overwhelming grasp of the void lingering in his mind had breached Anduin’s chest and burrowed deep within his sorrows, pulling the vulnerability to wear on him like the crown he’d donned on his coronation day. 

So he’d placed a hand on Wrathion’s chest, his temples- held his hands- and purified him. Anduin had trapped the tendrils to wrap around his own heart and burned them with the power of the Light that had resurged into him just hours after N’zoth’s death. It felt like coming home. Stormwind no longer felt cold and fearful. Wrathion relaxed within the presence of his Light specifically, not others- he was uncomfortable around other priests though he welcomed their aid. He trusted Anduin only. 

_ He trusted Anduin with his life. Enough so to fall soundly asleep in his presence. _

Could he do the same? Could he trust Wrathion? 

No. No, of course, he couldn’t. It was stupid to think that Wrathion could be so sentimental, to hold onto a mere  _ human,  _ an insect compared to his legacy. Anduin was worthless, and he knew this fully well. He had his uses for the questionable amount of years he had left on this planet before death decided to take him as well, then Wrathion could find someone new. Someone better.

He wasn’t as naive as Wrathion liked to claim. Or Tyrande, Genn, Jaina-  _ none of them _ could ever understand what he could comprehend. He longed for peace- a place where children didn’t go hungry, where war was nonexistent and the races could work together, Azeroth could be mended, she could heal and no longer be in such agony. 

Was he bad… or… or  _ naive _ for caring so much? Is it so terrible to love too much? 

Wrathion had fallen asleep across a wide chaise, his head pillowed on one arm, overcoat and armor removed with his feet nearly touching the cold floor. He looked tired and so, so drained. Anduin sat as still as he was for the past two hours and simply thought. It was the first time he’d looked at the slumbering dragon since they’d finished talking quietly. His long, curly hair was unkempt and his beard appeared to be scraggly and unshaven and stubbly- quite different from his usually perfected appearance. 

Anduin’s bare feet touched the stone floor and he shivered, looking out toward the moons. So bright and yet the candelabra had gone out hours ago. He hadn’t bothered to relight it. 

If he fell asleep, how long would it take for Wrathion to wake and then leave? Would he leave a note? Would he do anything? Send a champion for his farewells- even his own Blacktalon? 

How long would it be before Anduin would see him again? 

Anduin smoothed his hand across his own chair and folded his arms, rubbing the gooseflesh under his silky underclothes. He’d always hated the thought of loneliness, being on his own in this too-large castle, staring indefinitely out to his balcony for any sign of the companionship he longed for. His father was gone. Jaina was astray. Genn didn’t  _ listen.  _ Velen didn’t feel close within his reach anymore.

He was alone.  _ Again.  _

His bones began to ache in tune with the sorrow that flooded his cheeks and he pressed his lips tightly together, squeezing his eyes shut. He squeezed his arms so tight that his nail prints were visible in the sleeves of his soft shirt. 

His shoulders trembled as his chest heaved with silent, choked sobs. He didn’t want to disturb Wrathion’s sleep, but he felt as if he were tethered to the room, like he couldn’t force himself to leave- even if he so desperately wanted to hide away and deal with his grief  _ alone _ as he always, always did. 

He wanted to stay by Wrathion’s side, for however long that lasted. 

Anduin stood up and shivered against the cold, longing to slide under the blanket that was draped across Wrathion’s body, haphazardly thrown by Anduin during their earlier conversations. He knew how warm and cozy the dragon could be- had curled up by his side more than once as some sort of pseudo-heating pad to soothe his aching bones. It could help now, as it always had. But would Wrathion push him away out of disgust- and anger? 

He settled by sitting down on the other side of the chaise, curling his legs up to plaster them against his chest as he reached over with quaking fingers to brush a few stray strands of hair out of Wrathion’s face, cupping his cheek and tracing the sculpt of his jaw. 

Anduin decided- out of the sheer will of his undying optimism- that he would appreciate what time Wrathion spared him. He would take these precious moments and admire his dearest friend. He wouldn’t take this generosity for granted, not if he was going to spend the rest of his earthly days wondering when Wrathion was going to return.

Yet. 

… and yet. 

His teeth gnawed on his pulled lips and he brashly decided to curl up beside the dragon atop the blankets, pressing close to his side and tucking his head under his chin with his bicep pillowing Anduin’s head. The Light within his chest grasped onto Wrathion’s presence the way he did so physically- desperately wanting for contact as he nestled his face into his neck and inhaled his earthly, fiery scent. Tears spilled out across Wrathion’s beautifully dark skin, soaking his shirt. 

The arm that supported the king’s head wrapped around his shoulders and Wrathion slumbered on, undisturbed. His lips slightly parted as he shifted closer to Anduin. He broke the skin of his lips quieting a rather loud sob that fought its way up through his chest. He wrinkled his sleeves in his palms trying to wipe away the wetness from his cheeks and his eyelashes, but it only irritated his skin further. 

Finding no way to stem his forlorn sorrow, he cried freely against Wrathion and decided to continue to soak in his presence. Awake or not, Anduin loved him so dearly- he was afraid he’d die of a broken heart upon the lonely morning he was bound to face. 

He’d asked Jaina once, even Father- he’d asked them if they’d ever loved so much they wanted to break. They both said yes. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

Suffice to say that Anduin had never felt like this with anyone before- and he was afraid that he’d be ruined for anyone else. The one he’d be eventually arranged to with no love to spare for him, only for themselves, their family, and their position. 

Who else could love him? A discarded toy left on the floor after a toddler’s rampage, shattered into pieces. Unfixable. Unwantable. Undesirable. 

Who else could show such devotion as Wrathion to his scarred, willowy, pale body? He was utterly convinced that they were meant to be… 

“Please, don’t leave me.” he wept. 

… and yet, it was just not so.

“I can’t do this alone anymore.” his cheeks were slick with tears.

Azeroth played cruel fates indeed. Perhaps it was his punishment? For not being good enough to his people, for being unable to find the answers. He couldn’t be the man nor the king his father wanted, he couldn’t ever please his peers enough to keep them from stabbing him in the back with a dagger the moment he made a mistake. 

Every choice he made, every word he spoke, every twitch of his brow, the clench of his fist, the measure of his anger and his doubt and his fear- all of it was watched and calculated and he would be killed for being so open and vulnerable. 

Wrathion probably wouldn’t care. Humans were so fickle and fragile. The dragon had always openly voiced his distaste for the way Anduin thought and felt. 

Feeling already abandoned by the man he loved so fondly, Anduin slipped himself from Wrathion’s hold and stumbled to his bed not far from the resting area, just an open archway from it. He made sure to slide the door that separated them closed, before he began to wail, muffled into his feather-filled pillows. 

He wanted to scream and howl and bawl into his bed, but the noise would alert his guards and wake Wrathion- he didn’t want to do that. Wrathion needed his sleep. He was already so terrible at that already, Anduin wasn’t going to inconvenience him more. The dragon deserved more than he could give, and how much he longed to be the person that Wrathion needed, he knew it could never be so. It wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him. 

Anduin fell asleep clutching the side of his pillow, shivering above his blankets with the overwhelming, agonizing pain pulsing from his leg. 

* * *

The spray of rising sunlight across his bed left Anduin wanting to break down all over again, he could feel it within his chest- the lump in his throat was there, waiting for him to speak just so he could slip up and cry again. 

Anduin pushed himself up and frowned as his cheek peeled away from his damp, stained pillow. He made a disgusted noise and flipped it over, not wanting to deal with it. He took the soft blue cardigan hanging over the chair by his desk reserved for mornings and slipped it over his shoulders. He didn’t want to walk out into the extended part of his chambers just to find it empty, the blanket folded atop the chaise. He pushed the door open to his balcony instead and inhaled the fresh morning dew. 

It was still slightly dark out, the sea sparkling out across the harbor. The slight rocking of the ships, the sound of the bells so early. It was familiar. It was open, warm, and loving. 

It was home. 

How could Anduin still call it home when there was nothing left for him there? 

An empty throne and an empty family. The last Wrynn of his line, Anduin knew that anything he’d try to fill the empty place within him would only make him more bitter and afraid. The thought of becoming so miserable was not desirable, and he was fearful of who he would turn out to be if he walked down that road. 

Wrathion… his dear, sweet Wrathion- he’d hurt him after  _ feeling so betrayed,  _ spending a minuscule amount of time with him before he knew that his love would spread his wings and fly away, the next adventure to be sought without him as he found new love and excitement. 

Anduin would be happy for him. Even if it wasn’t true. He loved Wrathion with all of his being- and he would support him,  _ no matter what.  _

“Come what may…” Anduin stared up at the clouds, wrapping his arms around himself as he imagined them to be Wrathion’s, “I will always be by your side.” 

“And I you,” Warm hands slid along his arms and Anduin nearly jumped a foot in the air, arms unfolding and readying himself to defend against an attacker as their arms wrapped around his middle. “My love.” Wrathion whispered in his ear, pressing his forehead to Anduin’s temple as he nosed along his irritated, red scuffed cheeks. 

Anduin turned and kissed him, caressing his jaw as Wrathion pressed closer to him, shoving him into the railing and sending a familiar ache up his shoulders. He felt the stinging slide of fresh tears falling down his face as he pressed their foreheads together, his breathing labored as he fought back pathetic noises. 

“You’re still here…” He whispered unbelievingly. Wrathion looked hurt for only a moment before he smiled and nodded. 

“I couldn’t ever think to leave you again after what a foolish mistake I made the first time,” Wrathion pressed their cheeks together, and Anduin couldn’t help the soft smile that was plastered across his face as his stubble tickled his smooth jaw. He kissed his tears away and molded their lips together again. “I heard you. Last night.” Anduin flushed, embarrassed and mortified that Wrathion had heard him wailing like a child. 

“I’m so sorry-” 

Wrathion kissed him again. 

“I shall, if asked politely,” Wrathion took his hand, caressing the knuckles before he kissed them tenderly, one by one, each scar that marred his hand. “Take you on my back,” He pressed Anduin’s palm flat against his chest, “and ferry you to fascinating places where we will have the adventures of a lifetime.” 

Anduin fought back the urge to throw himself at Wrathion and stepped closer to the dragon with an uncontrollable, teary smile plastered across his face.

“You have no idea how wonderful that sounds.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope i made you sad that was the goal here


End file.
